Of Tired Ladybugs and Movies
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Ladybug visits Adrien right when he has to watch a movie for a school assignment he missed due to a photoshoot. He did warn her it was an incredibly boring movie. But he's certainly not complaining. Ladrien. Also on AO3.


Of Tired Ladybugs and Movies

 **Hellooooo! Here is some Ladrien fluff for you all to enjoy! This was typed on my phone under a pile of blankets because I was trying not to disturb my little cousins who happen to be sharing my room for a little bit...**

 **This was written for Rose because she's been really wanting some Ladrien and because it is Ladrien June. Aaaand, it is also my 3rd fanfiction anniversary!**

 **So I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **This is crossposted to AO3 as well.**

 **...**

"Watcha doing?"

Adrien jumped at the familiar voice behind him before turning around to see Ladybug staring curiously at him. She must have slipped through the window when he was distracted.

They had an odd sort of routine now. She had begun visiting him a few weeks ago and he still wasn't entirely sure why. But he wasn't going to give up on a chance to see his lady, even if she didn't know it was him. Now she visited him every few days and they hung around and talked or played games together. He hadn't known how good Ladybug was at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 until he had versed her several visits ago. He knew that she knew about it because of when they fought the Gamer a while ago but he had never expected her to be able to beat him. She always managed to surprise him in some way or the other.

He held up the disk he had been just about to put into the DVD player. "I've got to watch this before school tomorrow." He explained. "I was away at a photoshoot when they watched it in class so I've got to watch it now because we have to do an essay on it." He pulled a face.

She nodded, already knowing all this. He turned and put the disk in the player and when he stood up and turned around again, he saw Ladybug already sitting on his couch. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She grinned at him. "I'm watching it with you." She said, like it was obvious.

"I've been warned that it's incredibly boring." He told her.

"Which is why you'll need some company." She replied, shrugging. "Besides, I don't mind."

He sat down next to her and was about to start the movie before he decided otherwise and sprang to his feet. "Do you want any food? Or drinks?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Some hot chocolate would be nice."

He was halfway through the door she had even finished speaking. "I'll be right back!" He called, dashing away.

Ladybug watched him go before giggling to herself. It was so much easier to talk to Adrien when she was transformed. At first she was almost as shy as she was as Marinette, but after visiting him several times and seeing him get almost as nervous as she was, it became easier to be around him without stammering out something incomprehensible.

She almost didn't notice when he returned, and startled out of her thoughts when a cup of hot chocolate was held out to her. She accepted it with a small smile and a quiet, "Thank you."

He sat down with his own drink after grabbing a blanket from his bed and draping it over the back of the couch in case they wanted it later. Then he started the movie.

He was surprised when Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder a few minutes in, tucking her legs under her, in but he certainly wasn't complaining. Adrien was tempted to wrap an arm around her shoulders but it was harder to do things like that when he wasn't hiding behind the mask. Instead, he smiled down at the top of her head, taking a sip of his drink. Her hand not holding the hot chocolate dropped lazily down to his hand and played absently with his fingers. He tried to concentrate on the movie so he could write an essay on it later, but it was hard when Ladybug was so close.

About halfway through the movie, he noticed the almost empty cup start to slip from her grip. He grabbed it before it could fall to the floor and placed it safely on the coffee table in front of them. Glancing at Ladybug, he saw her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. Adrien grinned. She was asleep. She was still leaning against him, her hand tangled with his.

"Adrien," Plagg suddenly whined, flying out of hiding.

Adrien jumped, looking at Ladybug again to make sure she was still asleep. She didn't stir. "Plagg," Adrien hissed. "What are you doing? You aren't supposed to come out until Ladybug leaves."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "She's sleeping. She won't notice me. I'm hungry."

Adrien shot his kwami a pleading look. "Can't you get yourself some food?" He asked, nodding towards Ladybug. "I don't want to disturb her."

Plagg sighed loudly. "You'll owe me two whole wheels of camembert for this later." He grumbled, then flew off, phasing through the door to head down to the kitchen.

Adrien watched his kwami go and after a moment of thought, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch with the hand not holding hers and carefully draped it over Ladybug. She stirred slightly then stilled. He smiled down at her. She must've been exhausted. Not that he minded her sleeping on him, of course.

He turned his attention back to the movie. Plagg floated through the door and settled himself on Ladybug's head. Adrien glared at him and he shrugged. "Her head is comfortable." Plagg said, but the cheeky grin on his face gave him away.

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned away from his kwami, who seemed intent on being very obvious if Ladybug woke up. The movie was soon over and he was left wondering what to do. He didn't exactly want to wake his lady as she seemed to be fast asleep. And he didn't want to move away. But Ladybug probably had stuff she had to do and people who would get worried if she didn't return. With a heavy sigh, Adrien shook his lady awake. She shifted then blinked sleepily up at him. The blanket slipped from her shoulders. "The movie _was_ boring, wasn't it?" He asked with a grin and she squeaked and scrambled off the couch, cheeks starting to turn a bit pink under her mask.

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped and glanced out the window, frowning softly as she tried to wake herself up fully. "Is it finished?" She finally asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. I figured you would want to go home. It's getting a bit late." He said.

She looked at him, and it could've been the tiredness, or it could have just been impulsiveness, but she reached up and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you. Goodnight, Adrien." She murmured, turning and leaving through his window in a blur of red and black in the night.

He froze, a hand coming up to his face where his lady had kissed him and a silly grin coming to his face. "Goodnight, My Lady." He said softly, ignoring Plagg's exaggerated sigh in the background.

 **...**

 **And it is finished! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews. Especially since it's my 3rd fanniversary! (Fanfiction anniversary)**


End file.
